Good vs Evil
by the undivided hope
Summary: No words can describe the epicness this story has


The good vs. the evil

Good guys

Miles

Stealthy

Spyro

Cynder

Skye

Blue

Dark mercenary

Mega blast

Poison

Unknown

Doom blast

Halo killer

Ghost

Price

Soap

Roach

Snake

Tremor

Candice

Ember

Flame

Malefor

Dark staff\Rage staff

Funnel-web spider

Wolf spider

Striped spider

4 fanged spiders

Bad guys

Dark blast

Dark mega

Dark death

Dark doom

Snarl

Wolf one

Wolf two

Wolf three

Dark Miles

Light guys

Light Miles

Red firebird

Green firebird

Dark spawn

Dark mega firebird

Chapter 1: the gathering

As we begin a dragon is walking along his name is poison. Poison is a green dragon of the poison dragons but he had only one element acid and he practiced a lot until this day. poison was on his morning workout place to do his morning stretches and stuff when he saw another dragon but this one was unknown to him and he walked up to the dragon and said" Um excuse me are you lost" He asked and the dragon shook its head" Why would I be lost I'm looking for the dragon named poison do you know him" the dragon asked" Well I'm poison" He answered" well my name is Spyro nice to meet you so if you are wondering what I'm doing out here I'm looking for dragons like you for help" Spyro said and explained everything to poison and he was just listening and volunteered to join the good guys(Meanwhile)"In the far dark corners of the realm of darkness there is one hero among them as well but he is a good guy as well but he doesn't help any bad guy he trades honor for friendship(chuckle)he was pretty tough when I met him he took me down good in that fight but I'm looking forward to see him again" Unknown said and the dark mercenary was walking and spotted a white dragon and it walked up to him and said" are you the dark mercenary?"Miles asked" Um yeah" He answered" Well if you're wondering what I'm doing" Miles said and explained everything to him and he joined in too(Meanwhile)(I know there is lot of meanwhile's but still there is like a lot of places to go so yeah)As Cynder was walking around she met up with two others Doom blast and halo killer and Halo killer said" Well Cynder I never thought I see you again" Halo killer said and Cynder hissed because he tried to kill her before" Spare me the lecher if you're wondering what I'm doing here I'm here to ask if you and Doom blast can help us if there is a new threat that is to harm this world" Cynder explained everything and both of them agreed to join(Meanwhile)As Unknown was walking he went to the good guys base and join up with them and along with the others and Miles Spyro Cynder gathered all the guys or gals they could that wanted to stop the evil and Miles was walking when he saw Stealthy sitting at the balcony and she was looking at to the sunset and Miles walked up to her and said" Hey sexy how are you" Miles asked" I'm fine you" she asked" Well I think we gathered enough recruits for now but I think that he have enough friends for now don't you think" Miles asked" yeah so um I..I've been needing to ask you about something" She said and Miles was listening "Miles do you think it would be the right time for us to mate "she asked and Miles was shocked but he said" You know I think we need to wait for about ten more days maybe more but when the time comes" Miles said and kissed her and Saw Poison walking along and said "I'll be right back love you Stealthy" He said and gave stealthy a kiss and walked up to poison and asked" Hey poison" Miles said to get his attention" hmm oh hey Miles I was looking for you so do you mind if I fight you to test my strength "He asked" Yeah let's go to the training room" Miles agreed and went Stealthy followed both of them to the training room and both of them got there.

Chapter 2: Training

Miles and poison went to the training room and Miles said" Before we begin I need to know your elements my friend" Miles said" Well(chuckle)I only have one element and that element is acid" he said and Miles said" Well for a dragon of light I posses 8 elements Fire earth Wind Air Darkness(I know darkness isn't a element but it's okay)Light electricity and Ice" Miles said and Poison had his mouth opened and Miles saw this reaction he knew Poison was shocked and Miles said" So shall we begin?"Miles asked and Poison was brought back to reality and nodded and poison moved first and spat a blob of acid at Miles and he intercepted with his ice element freezing the acid soled and he attacked with his fire element and Stealthy was watching and said in her mind" Poison doesn't know Miles has his human light and dark sides to help him but it seems he is just sticking to his dragon form" Stealthy said in her thoughts and the dark mercenary was watching too but he was in the shadows and counseling him from sight and chuckled to himself but he was happy to be a good guy though back at the training flour Miles used his earth element and poison went flying into the wall wand was beaten but he wanted to show Miles how good he was so he did and Miles was panting and said" Nice fight you seem like a good fighter it seems I picked the right dragon for my team" Miles said and left the training room and walked to his room Stealthy went that way too and Poison went to the balcony and fell asleep Halo killer, Doom blast, Skye, Blue, and Mega blast were talking but Mega blast quickly went to sleep at a dark corner dark mercenary joined her and both of them fell asleep Skye and blue went to sleep to Halo killer fell asleep to doom blast was asleep to but away from Halo killer(the next day)Spyro woke up and he stretched out letting his joints snap crackle and pop and Cynder woke up and said" Morning Spyro "She said" Good morning to you too Cynder" he said and both of them went to the dining hall for something to eat surprisingly Unknown was eating a 5000 stack of pancakes And Spyro said" Whoa "Spyro said and Cynder said the same thing and both of them saw Doom blast walk up to them and said" Cynder my master wanted to forgive you for all the trouble he and I caused you and for you Spyro sorry for taking Cynder from you but it was his command and I couldn't deny his order but I am and truly sorry" He said and left and Miles woke up with Stealthy holding him and this made him smile and he stood up and popped his joints and heck and transformed into his human form real quick and popped his fingers and turned into him dragon form again and Miles went back to lay down and said to himself" One day I think I will talk to everyone and tell them why they are here" Miles said to himself and Stealthy woke up and said" morning hot stuff" She said" Good morning to you bright eyes" Miles said and both of them went to the dining hall to get something to eat and both of them saw Spyro and Cynder kissing each other away and stopped and continued eating and Miles and Stealthy sat on the other side of Spyro and Cynder" Good Morning Spyro" Miles said and Spyro said" good morning to you to friend" Spyro said and Cynder just rested her head on his shoulder and Spyro kissed her on the forehead meanwhile on the balcony Poison was waking up and said" I hate in then the sun wakes me up before I'm ready "he said and went inside and Dark mercenary was asleep including Mega blast(and Mega blast is a black dragoness) and he sighed and went to find Spyro and Miles.

Chapter 3: the dark plan

In the far dark realms there is only one type of enemy Dark spawns and these dark spawns are not regular dark spawns and their names are Dark blast Dark mega Dark death and Dark doom and their master Dark master known as Dark Miles wants the powers of his other counterpart but someone has been getting in his way and his name is Light Miles but Somehow he knew Light Miles's weakness be but there was something he didn't know is that there was 4 Miles's Light Miles Ultimate Dark Miles Himself and including Miles the legend it's self(meanwhile)Miles was walking along but what he didn't know that Dark doom was watching him and he walked up to Miles and knocked him out and Stealthy attacked Dark doom but he was too powerful for the dragoness and she was captured and brought both of them back(5 hours later)Miles woke up and his vision was blurred it took a few minutes for his vision to focus and Someone said" Hey dragon wake up! someone said and splashed cold water on Miles and said" Dang it that is cold" Miles said" Good now we can begin" He said meanwhile in another cell Stealthy was asleep when snarl said" Hey dragon wake up!"snarl yelled Stealthy was awake and she looked up as the wolf and gasped and shut her eyes and someone took out the two guards and shot snarl and price knocked him out" tango down" Price said and Ghost checked on Stealthy and she opened her eyes" Ghost?"she asked" You got that right mate" Ghost said and she hugged him and said" Thanks again" She thanked him then she heard a roar and she knew it was Miles" Miles he's in trouble" Stealthy said and went towards the end of the hall and saw Miles suspended in the air in a small cage and his Fire earth Wind Air Darkness Light Electricity and Ice elements and he fell to the floor and Stealthy lunged for the three wolves that were guarding him and killed them and went to check up on Miles" Miles are you okay?"she asked" My elements are gone" Miles said and then passed out" Man" Ghost said" too right mate" Price said and took him back to the temple(5 hours later)Miles woke up and it looked like he was in his and his mate's room and he clutched his head and said" My head hurts" Miles said and a soft voice said" I know it does" Stealthy said" Miles are you okay mate" Soap asked" Hey soap and to answer your question I feel drained" Miles said and answered and got up and tried to use his fire element nothing just ash" What the hell" Miles said and tried to use his ice element nothing just cold air" Damn it" Miles cursed" Um I hate to mention this but you lost your elements sorry mate" Price said and Miles sighed and went outside to get some fresh air but when he took a step he felt a stabbing pain in his right hind leg" OW!"Miles said and roach said "Yeah he you're right hind leg sustained some damage so it might take some time to heal over so you might want to take it easy" roach said" Like hell" Miles thought and walked to his room and laid down and thought" Why in the hell did I lose my elements is that even possible? damn I should have never trusted Dark Miles even worse he has my elements damn it" Miles thought and drifted into a slumber(5 days later)As Miles woke up from his 5 day sleep he went for the dining hall and his right hind leg was better but he still lost his elements to Dark Miles and he sighed" Man losing my elements is bad but that still doesn't mean I can still fight" Miles said" Right you are brother" Someone said" What the.. who's there" Miles said" I will tell you in time brother in time" the voice said" Weird but that voice said 'brother' and that is even weirder" Miles said and got something to eat and went back to his room and saw a dark figure holding Stealthy prisoner" Hey let go of Stealthy now" Miles said and the dark figure just laughed" You think you can herm me you're powerless without your elements" the dark figure said and continued to laugh" Yeah that's what you think transform" said and he was his human form" Okay my master never told me that you light Miles had a human form "the dark figure said" yeah he didn't know that but I'm not light Miles" Miles said and punched him in the face and dropped Stealthy and she ran for help and Miles was his dark side form" Well you are you if I may" he was cut off by Ultimate Dark Miles" SHUT UP" Ultimate Dark Miles said and punch the dark figure in the face again and punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of the dark figure and said" tell your master this Miles's dark side is here to fight" He said and the dark figure just laughed again and UDM just blasted the dark figure with his dark fire element and hit him with his darkness element and froze the dark figure with his dark ice element and his dark electricity element hit the ice and exploded and the dark figure was injured severely and ran and Stealthy and Ghost came and ghost asked" what happened to you mate" Ghost asked" Um I got in a fight with a dark figure "Miles said" So we are not safe here anymore?"the dark mercenary asked" Well to put it that way yes but since this is my temple I placed some bombs the main part of the temple as a last resort so let's go but this place is my home but the enemy wants me but I know who wants me dead" Miles said" who? "Roach asked" his name is Dark Miles" Miles said" Right you are brother" someone said" Okay I'm tired of this who keeps calling me brother and who in the hell are you! are you the one who sent the enemy to on me and are you the one who took my elements are you" Miles said" Okay remember when I said that we will meet in time well that time is now" someone said and out came a dragon roughly the same kind of dragon as Miles but different his scales were white but his under belly was while so were his wings but his tail was shaped like a light bulb and he had two light bulbs on the end of his wings including his horns and Miles asked" Who are you?"Miles asked" I'm known as Light Miles the protector of the eternal light source and son of the light ancestors and your brother" Light Miles said" Well I'm Miles the dragon of light and I'm the new generation of the lords of light pulse this is my mate Stealthy" Miles introduced himself and Stealthy too" And who are the rest of your friends?"light Miles asked" Well the one right there is ghost roach price and Soap and other dragon is poison and dark bionicle is Dark mercenary and the one in the arctic cameo is Snake and the rest is Skye, Blue, Spyro, Cynder, Unknown, Doom blast, Halo killer, and Mega blast "Miles said and introduced them to his friends and devised a plan to take down the enemy and no one spoke for about an hour and it had been two hours and the whole area was silent Spyro and Cynder fell asleep Stealthy fell asleep on Miles's shoulder and he put Stealthy in bed and everyone else fell asleep too except for Miles and his brother Light Miles and Miles was about to fall asleep but forced himself stay awake and then light Miles spoke up" you should probably get some rest brother you'll need it for when we move on out of your temple" Light Miles said" yeah you're right well I'm going to sleep see you in the morning brother" Miles said and fell asleep" rest well brother" Light Miles said and felt the room.

Chapter 4: The Plan

Miles woke up the next day and he saw Stealthy sleeping in a very sexy pose and he felt like mating with her but he didn't want to do that but instead he looked at her sexy body but she moved and revealed her underbelly and Miles averted his gaze and went to find his brother but he was sleeping in the light and it shined off his scales and Stealthy was awake too and stood next to Miles said" morning Miles" She said" morning too you sexy" Miles said and asked something" Um Stealthy could we discuss something in private?"Miles asked" yeah" she answered and went to Miles's secret spot that she and her mate only knew" So what did you wa-"she was cut off by Miles who pressed his lips with hers into a kiss and she fell in motion and Miles asked" do you mind if I mate with you before we go?"Miles asked" Why?"Stealthy asked" Well I've been wanting to mate with you since you got your human form and I just need you so badly" Miles said and moaned at the thought" If it make you feel better I was going to ask the same question" Stealthy said and Miles wanted her and she wanted him" Stealthy I know we are mates but he have not mated yet so do you want to?"Miles pressed on with his question and she kissed him and pushed him on his back and Started sucking on his mating part and he moaned as she moved her paws up and down his underbelly" Oh Stealthy you've been thinking of ways to mate huh?"Miles moaned and asked" Well last night woke up when Light Miles was walking out the room and I said" Hey" and he turned around and said" What do you need Stealthy" and that is what he said and i asked" Do you know anything about mating" that is what I asked and he handed me and it was called the art of mating so I read it and it gave me some good ideas of what to do but I decided to do something a little different so that I can surprise you" Stealthy said" I'm all yours Stealthy I'm all yours" Miles said and she continued to suck on this mating part and she stopped and she moved down to hers" Hmm oh yeah that feels good" Stealthy moaned and he stopped and started to thrust into her and she moaned even better and Miles thought" Man I'm loving this me mating Stealthy I've been waiting for a long time for this" Miles thought and Stealthy was still moaning and he stopped thrusting and he felt his climax come and he said" Stealthy...Oh Stealthy I'm..I'm Cumming" Miles said and he released it and Stealthy laid down on his body and said" That was beautiful" She said and Miles agreed and cleaned each other off and went to the plan room(5 minutes later)So Miles what is the plan" Dark mercenary asked" Well maybe my brother would like to tell the plan brother the stage is yours" Miles said and Light Miles came up and brought out his hollow gram map device" So the enemy is here on the other side of the portal and we are here at my brothers temple and we all must go through the portal and defeat this evil he needs to go to the temple of light and I will train my brother only four elements that he needs" Light Miles explained the plan and Miles stepped forward and said" What you think I can't fight because I don't have my elements" Miles protested "I didn't mean that what I meant was that I teach you the four elements of light but beware these elements of light are hard to master but under a true master of light we can do it" Light miles said" So you're saying that I can't go into battle" Miles asked" Yes" Light Miles answered" bull crap I can fight" Miles said" What do you mean?"Light Miles asked" Well if you want to know if all want to know well here is why I can still fight" Miles answered and transformed into his human form and said" Well I've underestimated you it won't happen again brother" Light Miles apologized and left the temple Miles looked back and sighed and pressed on and Stealthy walked up to her mate and asked" Miles?"She asked then he looked at her" Yeah" Miles answered" What is on your mind?"Stealthy asked again" Well(sigh)i was thinking about something but I don't want to talk about it" Miles said and Stealthy rested her head on his shoulder and Miles lifted her onto his back and she fell asleep and they got to the portal and walked though and they go to the other side and it seemed that they were in some other world but it was weird and it gave Miles a feeling of an evil motion nearby but he couldn't pinpoint it to he looked back saw nothing looked to his left saw nothing and looked to his right and saw another dragon but he had green scales and that was it and Miles continued walking but something stopped him it was an earth wall and the dragon asked" So you are Miles I possum?"The Green dragon asked" Yeah that's me" Miles said "Well good it's nice to finally meet you" He said" Who are you and why did you stop me?"Miles asked" My name is Tremor the earth guardian candidate" Tremor answered and then he smiled and walked away then Miles walked away as well then a ice wall appeared and Miles just sat on the ground and looked at his own reflection and looked back and saw a ice dragoness and Miles recognized her and he turned around to face her and he looked down at his legs but they were frozen to the ground and she smiled and said" So Tremor told me about you and I decided to meet you face to face in a fight" She said" Well Candice I hope you're ready for a good fight" He said and the ice seemed to melt by his fire element and he fired a earth missile but it missed and she shot some ice shards at him but he countered with his wind/air elements and they went back strait towards Candice and she dodged them but fired more and Miles transformed into his human form and used his telekinesis and grab them in mid-air and moved out of the way and they hit the ice wall and he said" I dodge and eat a shadow shot it make it all better" Miles said and hit Candice with his Shadow element and she was down for the count but Tremor hit Miles with an earth pillar and he was sent into the air and Candice hit his in the stomach and he hit the ground hard and he had a one of the scars open from a previous battle with mega giant and it was bleeding uncontrollably and said" damn it why can't I move" Miles said as Tremor and Candice move up to Miles and Light Miles shot a beam of light and hit Tremor and Candice and Miles was paralyzed and Light Miles came up to check up on his brother but he was alive but he had one of Candice's ice shards stuck in one of his scars and then he teleported Miles to safety(5 minutes later)Miles was put on a medical bed to get the shard out and Light Miles said" Stealthy I need you in here" Light Miles said and she came in to comfort her mate and she said" Miles can you hear me?"she asked and Miles slowly nodded and she said" Alright Miles your brother is going to take the shard out" She said and Miles held her paw as tight as he could" Alright Miles this is going to hurt like hell but it will be over in a snap" Light Miles said and Miles said something" What? Did Miles say something?"Light Miles asked and Stealthy lowered herself to hear level and Miles said" Stealthy come here" Miles said and she asked" Yes?"She asked" Listen to me Stealthy" Miles said" Yes I'm listening" she said" I was attacked by Tremor and Candice and Candice asked me if she could fight me and I agreed but I lost because Tremor attacked me and I was badly injured" Miles said and he held Stealthy's paw tightly and Light Miles pulled the shard out and he was right it did hurt like hell" OW DAMN IT!"Miles yelled and two dragons came in and it was Ember and Flame and Ember asked" What happened to him?"Ember asked" Well he was attacked by two dragons" light Miles said" **SON OF A NUTCRACKER THAT REALLY FREAKING HURT **"Miles yelled and Stealthy calmed him down and Ember healed him and he was back on his feet again but more angry this time and he went to the place he fought Tremor and Candice and he looked around and he looked down at his legs and they were frozen again but he melted the ice and 5 ice shards came at him and he used his dark transformation and he was Ultimate Dark Miles and he obliterated the ice shards and he jumped out of the way of the earth pillar and destroyed it and tremor and Candice walked out of the shadows and tremor said" Back for more?"he asked" You'll pay for hurting me but I've got a better solution how ab AHHH"UDM was hit was an dark ice shard and Tremor and Candice were hit with an Dark earth pillar and Dark Miles walked out and Miles struggled to and it seemed his legs were numb" Well, well, well, Miles we meet for first time" Dark Miles said" I meet you before Dark Miles because you were helping Malefor beforehand" Miles said as he tried to get up but no use and Dark Miles just laughed" It's no use you can't break free of my ice spell" he said and he got hit with a beam of light and he looked back and saw Light Miles and Dark Miles ran and he helped Miles up but he was frozen to the ground" Damn it Miles tell me what happened" He said" I don't know but I can't move I'm under some ice spell that Dark Miles put on me i don't have any strength to move do me a favor Light Miles" Miles said" Yeah?"He asked" Please go get Stealthy" He answered and Light Miles teleported back to the HQ to get Stealthy leaving Miles alone again and Tremor and Candice walked out and saw Miles on the ground paralyzed on the ground then Tremor walked up to him and put a paw on his side and Miles moved but it wasn't much but Light Miles reappeared and he brought Stealthy and Tremor walked away from Miles" Do you think he'll live?"Candice asked" I don't know it seems that he has been hit with a dark ice spell" Tremor answered and Stealthy ran up to Miles and Asked" Miles what Happened to you?"Stealthy asked" Dark Miles is what happened Stealthy but I don't know if I can melt the ice Spell" Miles answered and his movement was limited" Miles will be okay" she asked" I don't know everything is numb I can't even move at all" Miles answered and he was teleported to the fortress of light and Stealthy got poison because he knows the dark ice spell really well and he walked up to Miles and asked Light Miles and Stealthy to leave but she protested but she left" Miles I need to listen to me" He said" Yeah" Miles asked" This may hurt a little bit" He answered and he began but he grabbed his supplies and he put a glob of acid and he put it on little by little and surprisingly it didn't hurt Miles at all" Miles you okay pall?"Poison asked" Yeah" Miles answered" May I ask why don't feel anything" He asked" Well thanks to the dark ice spell it made by body feel numb so I don't feel anything" Miles answered and in about 10 minutes he was done and Miles could move again and Stealthy came in and hugged Miles and he hugged her back and Light Miles called everyone to the mission room and everyone was there" Well we have a big situation" Light Miles said "Yes we do and I think Miles can explain" Dark mercenary said" Thank you well as Stealthy and Light Miles have seen I've been attacked by three dragons and it's nearly impossible to deny that "He said that is true but what is the plan to take down Dark Miles and other stuff like that "Mega blast asked "Maybe I can help" Malefor said "M-Malefor?"Miles asked "Yes it is me and I brought help "He said then dark staff/Rage staff, Mage, Funnel-web, Wolf spider, Striped spider, and 4 fanged spider, came into the room

Chapter 4 the assault

After the plan Miles, Light Miles, Stealthy, Dark staff/Rage staff, and Funnel-web were waiting and Miles was gearing up for combat and he had his sniper rifle and he was ready for a fight and all that he wanted was peace in the realm "Alright it's time for me to destroy the evil in my realm and now I'm going to get rid of you DM and now I'm going to finally going to be free "Miles said and he was ready to go and then the whole dark spawn army came out of nowhere and they sounded Miles and they snarled at him then they all died by Poison "Poison I'm glad to see you "Miles said and the green dragon nodded and they both ran to the battlefield and everyone was knocked out "Funnel-web what happened?"Miles asked "You must get Stealthy she was captured by one of the dark spawns "He said "Dang it" Miles said and went inside and went to the cells "Hmmm I must check every last one "Miles said and started looking and he checked all of them "nothing down here" Miles said and went to the throne room of DM and saw Stealthy "Stealthy! Stealthy are you alright? "Miles asked "Yeah but you fell for his trap "She said "Trap? What trap? "He asked again then a cage came out of nowhere "Dang it again" Miles said Miles I told you it was a trap "Stealthy said" Well crap "Miles said "Well, well, well it seems your love for her is more well I don't know about you Miles we don't know about you but it seems we share other qualities beside that of are power "Dark miles said " NO! I'm nothing like you and we have nothing in common Dark Miles "Miles said "HAHAHAHA you are a fool I will defeat you but before I do I will personally destroy you and I will be ruler of this realm but I will destroy you "He said and charged but Light Miles got in his way" Light Miles" Stealthy said and he said" Miles Stealthy I need you to do a favor " he said" What" Miles asked" I need you to help me go to the stars" Light miles said and he freed both of them and miles charged his ultimate attack "Let light and dark will merge let them help let them become one "Miles said and he charged his light/dark attack and fired and he merged his convexity attack too then he shot and he killed him "That is for taking my mate and lastly I'll never be like you" Miles said and then Light Miles fell to the ground "Brother are you alright" Miles asked "No my time is almost up but he made a alliance with ultimate dark firebird" He said "Who?"Miles asked then the wall exploded then two firebird's came from the destroyed wall then a dark spawn came then Miles charged but he was knocked out then The firebird's charged then they were knocked out too then he walked towards Miles then Stealthy got in his way then the dark spawn attacked then his arm was destroyed and Light Miles was killed then he looked at Miles he was UDM and then he obliterated the dark spawn and he looked at his brother and he was dead "he sacrificed himself for us and now he's with Star clan now let him rest in peace "Miles said then he went back to his realm then his quest was done then the firebird brothers went back to their realm. The end


End file.
